Simply Passionate
by pinkpower
Summary: I thought I would never see you again." Cloud said, silently. "But, my love, you have seen me many times. I could never stay away from you." Aerith replied. CloudxAerith oneshot with some CloudxTifa.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Cloud x Aerith ff. Pardon all the little boxes that may occur while you are reading this fan fiction. **

"_Death cannot stop true love, what it can do is delay it for a little while." –Wesley, The Princess Bride_

Lying in his bed, Cloud was now one hundred one and dying. He lived a long life with his friends and his beloved Tifa, but he the breath of death against his spinal cord. His once young skin now practically sagged of its bone. He was no longer the young stud he had been many years ago. He was an elderly man who couldn't do anything for himself anymore, except go to the bathroom. Even if was old and wrinkly, Cloud refused to go down _road. _He still had a bad boy reputation to maintain.

Cloud groaned silently, feeling an aching in his chest. He frailly grasped it, looking down at his hands. Gently shutting his eyes, Cloud knew that he was slowly, but surely, drifting away from the Earth. And finally, he was gone. His spirit didn't float to the heavens, nor did it go to the depths of hell. No, Cloud just stayed there. He did not want to leave Tifa or the rest of his companions, but it was much too later. He was already dead.

He worked hard to build his life. After Aerith's death, Cloud kept wondering why he was still alive himself. Maybe it was sheer, dumb luck or fate had intended him to do greater things. After two years of asking why, Cloud finally came to realize that he was alive, because Aerith would have wanted it that. She wouldn't have wanted him to wallow in his misery forever, like he had wanted to desperately for such a long time; no. Aerith wanted him to go on with his life happily and wonderfully. She was just that kind of person. He had gotten her killed, or so he thought, but she did not blame him in the least.

And, so, Cloud could deny her that wish of wanting him to happy. He went on to have a family with Tifa; two amazing sons and one amazing daughter. They often went to visit Aerith's church. Sometimes, Cloud would hope to find Aerith at the alter waiting for him, but that was just wishful thinking. Tifa must have known what he was thinking all those times, because she would always come to say, "I miss her to, Cloud. I like to pretend she's watching over us."

Then, he would always smile and reply, "Me too, dear. There will come a day that I'll see her again."

Tifa would gently grin at him, "Not today, though."

Cloud would then kiss her on the lips and nod his head, agreeing, "No, not today. I love you, Tifa. Truly, I do."

"I love you, too."

Cloud did love Tifa. Their love was strong and true, but it wasn't everlasting. They both knew it, but they were still willing to except for what it was. Tifa could not replace Aerith, and she never tried to. There were times that Cloud thought that he would never truly love again, or at least not like he loved Aerith. His love for Aerith was much more pure and innocent, and though he never said it to his beloved, she 

would always be the one for him. Still, Tifa was more than willing to heal Cloud's heart. Sure, he was a bit hesitant at first, but Aerith would want him to happy no matter what. Then, that fateful day came when Cloud proposed and Tifa said, "Yes."

Over the years, there had been many times where Cloud had wanted to throw in the towel and just end life as it was. But, he just couldn't ever bring himself to give up the life he had. Emotionally he had promised himself that he would never give into the temptation of quitting. No, he wouldn't allow himself to break that promise…for Aerith. Aerith kept him alive. Her spirit was alive with him, and she truly was his own protector. She had always been there for him and she never left his side, and she never would.

He sighed, thinking of how sad Tifa and his kids would be when they realized this time there no getting daddy out of bed. His heart yearned for life, but he knew, that sometimes, death was only the beginning. With one last glance at the world he once knew, he went to another far beyond his wildest dreams.

Cloud was far above the stars and beyond; he knew that much. In front of him, he saw larger golden gates slowly opening. A warm, white light seemed to blind him for a brief moment in time. He wondered if time passed at all in such an amazing place, but didn't want to think much into it. Cloud merely shoved the thought of his mind and focused on the piece he received when he finally decided to take his first step into eternity.

A small smile graced his lips as he saw a vague figured in pink standing in the middle of the opening. "Hello, Cloud," the girl started, "I've been waiting for you. More patiently than you'll ever come to comprehend." Cloud felt himself grow numb at the sight of his dearly beloved Aerith. He ran over to her while thinking of something to say, but nothing came to mind. So, he stood there, with nothing to say. She took his hands in hers and smiled up him. Cloud's old skin became young again. His flesh was no longer dim from the wrinkles, but radiant with light. "Speechless, huh?

He finally spoke, "Is this real?"

Aerith looked down smiling, "Very."

Cloud brought his right hand to her left cheek, gently caressing it. She closed her eyes, soaking in his touch. "You never told me how you felt, Cloud, but I knew how you felt. I always knew. For awhile, I thought it was the mere fantasy of a girl in love, but when you kept blaming yourself for what happened to me that's when I knew."

Cloud continued to stay silent, though there was so much he wanted to say. Yet, everything that needed to be said was already said; not in words, but in actions. She had come to him in dreams, fantasies, visions, and even though he wouldn't ever say this out loud, he knew that sometimes he even saw Aerith in plain daylight. She was his angel and her loved for him prevailed for him and it continued to do so, even in death.

Before her love blessed him, Cloud had wallowed in his own darkness, thinking that it was the only way out of anything. There had always a constant emptiness inside of him that longed for completion. He thought that completion did not exist for him, let alone anybody else, but Aerith proved him wrong many times. The moment he met her, Cloud just knew that his life had changed for the better. Every time he saw Aerith's smile, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Her innocence and purity seemed to be the exact opposite of him, at least until he discovered those qualities within his soul.

"I thought that I would never see you again and here you are." Cloud said, silently.

"But, my love, you have seen me many times. I could never stay away from you." Aerith replied.

He nodded his head. "I love you, Aerith. I never stopped."

"I know, and I love you, too."

Cloud stared down at Aerith's green eyes and slowly started leaning in, closing his eyes. There lips passionately touched. In now way was it was beastly kiss, no, it simply passionate, just like their love for one another.


End file.
